Seria Call of Duty
270px|thumb|Klasyczne logo Call of Duty. 270px|thumb|Nowoczesne logo Call of Duty. Call of Duty – jedna z najbardziej znanych i nagradzanych serii gier na całym świecie. Pierwsza część powstała dzięki studiu Infinity Ward w 2003 roku. Obecnie powstało już szesnaście głównych odsłon serii, najnowsza nosi nazwę Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, która ukazała się w październiku 2019 roku. Opis Call of Duty ''jest serią gier typu '''First Person Shooter '''opowiadającą o tematyce wojennej. Jest to jedna z najlepszych zdaniem krytyków seria strzelanek, która osiągnęła komercyjny sukces dający robiącemu je koncernowi - Activision - miano drugiej największej firmy tworzącej gry na świecie. Gry z serii Call of Duty cechują się krótką, 6 godzinna kampanią dla jednego gracza podzieloną na szereg kilkunastu misji, które można przejść na różnych poziomach trudności. W rozgrywce ''Singleplayer ''graczowi towarzyszy dużo sojuszników sterowanych przez komputer, których zadaniem jest zabijanie wrogów również, NPC. W kampanii fabularnej najczęściej wciela się w kilku żołnierzy jednostek specjalnych. W pojedynczej misji przed graczem stawiane są różne zadania (np. obrona, zabójstwo, osłanianie), które prowadzą do konkretnego celu. W kampanii można natrafić na pewien poziom interakcji z otoczeniem, który pozwala np. na podniesieniu broni wroga. Oprócz kampanii w grze jest też tryb wieloosobowy, w którym grając online gracze są podzieleni na dwie drużyny. Najczęściej do tego gra zawiera też co najmniej jeden tryb kooperacyjny. Gry z serii ''Call of Duty * Stworzona przez – Infinity Ward * Rok wydania – 2003 * Średni odbiór przez recenzentów (PC) – 92% * Dostępne platformy – PC, N-Gage, PlayStation 3 (od 2009 r.), Xbox 360 (od 2009 r.) Pierwsza część serii została osadzona w czasie II wojny światowej. Jej producenci - czyli firma Infinity Ward - byli regentami z branżowego giganta Electronic Arts i pracowali wcześniej przy serii gier Medal of Honor. ''W ''Call of Duty ''gracz w poszczególnych misjach mógł przejąć kontrolę nad żołnierzem brytyjskim, amerykańskim lub sowieckim. W produkcji były zawarte tak słynne momenty konfliktu jak bitwa stalingradzka, kampania brytyjska w Afryce lub lądowanie w Normandii. W porównaniu do swojej największej konkurencji - Medal of Honor: Rising Sun - gra wypadła bardzo dobrze. Jak na ówczesne czasy Call of Duty mogła się pochwalić mechaniką i grafiką na wysokim poziomie. W trybie wieloosobowym gry gracze w zależności od mapy (było ich kilkanaście) mogli się wcielić w żołnierza niemieckiego, radzieckiego, amerykańskiego lub brytyjskiego. Mapy Multiplayer były oparte na lokacjach znanych z rozgrywki fabularnej. Występowało w niej kilka trybów takich jak Deathmatch Drużynowy lub Znajdź i zniszcz. Każda frakcja w grze miała do dyspozycji cztery modele broni, które historycznie pasowały do realiów (np. gracz jako żołnierz Armii Czerwonej mógł używać ''pepeszy lub karabinu Mosin-Nagant). Jednak jeśli gracz zabił żołnierza wrogów, mógł podnieść jego broń. Gra została bardzo dobrze przyjęta przez recenzentów. Według serwisu GameRankings wersja na PC osiągnęła 92% ocen pozytywnych. W 2009 roku grę wydano także na konsole siódmej generacji. Call of Duty 2 * Stworzona przez – Infinity Ward * Rok wydania – 2005 * Odbiór gry (PC) – 88% * Dostępne platformy – PC, Xbox 360 Druga część serii ponownie została osadzona w realiach II wojny światowej (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 * Stworzona przez – Treyarch * Rok wydania – 2006 * Odbiór gry (PS3) – 81% * Dostępne platformy – Playstation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox, Xbox 360, Wii Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Stworzona przez – Infinity Ward * Rok wydania – 2007 * Odbiór gry (PC) – 93% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, OS X Po raz pierwszy w serii zerwano z realiami II wojny światowej przerzucając się na czasy nieodległej przyszłości. Był to bardzo delikatny zabieg, niektórzy nie chcieli zrywać z tradycją marki. Twórcy tak się obawiali, że przez to zniszczą dobre imię marki, że początkowo ta część miała nie wyjść jako Call of Duty. Jednak mimo wszystko zdecydowano się ją wydać i gra okazała się komercyjnym sukcesem. Modern Warfare ''od teraz była ikoną marki. Gra otrzymała bardzo dobre recenzje. Ogółem pozytywnych głosów na grę było 93% na PC i 95% na Xbox 360. Kampania W kampanii dla jednego gracza postaciami grywalnymi byli młody agent Special Air Service o nazwisku John "Soap" MacTavish, sierżant USMC Paul Jackson i kilka pomniejszych postaci. Gra zabiera nas w realia fikcyjnego konfliktu w Rosji oraz na Bliskim Wschodzie. Poza zmienioną oprawą graficzną i częściowo mechaniką, gracz dostaje w jednej misji możliwość używania samolotu AC-130. Kampania dla jednego gracza została oceniona pozytywnie, jako emocjonująca do samego końca, a niektóre lokacje (jak np. Prypeć) zostały odwzorowane bardzo dokładnie i "zapierały dech w piersiach". Po raz pierwszy bronie w grze były wyposażone w dodatki takie jak granatnik, tłumik lub celownik. Ponadto, w różnych miejscach kampanii jest możliwość zebrania rozsianych tam laptopów (materiałów wywiadowczych), za które można odblokować cheaty do gry jednoosobowej. Gra na zawsze zrewolucjonizowała oblicze rynku FPS i zostawiła w tyle swojego konkurenta, czyli Medal of Honor. Multiplayer Bardzo zmienił się tryb wieloosobowy w grze. Tym razem gracz ma swój własny profil, gdzie za zabójstwa graczy wroga dostaje punkty doświadczenia, dzięki którym awansuje na kolejne poziomy (rangi). Im gracz ma wyższy poziom, tym większa ilość arsenału jest do jego dyspozycji. Oznacza to, że to, jaką broń gracz używa, nie jest już uzależnione od jego przynależności do jakiejś frakcji (np. nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by gracz jako rosyjski rebeliant grał z amerykańskim karabinem). Broni w grze jest bardzo dużo, każdego rodzaju po co najmniej kilka. Do każdej broni przypisano szereg wyzwań. Jak się je ukończy, można w danej pukawce odblokować coraz to lepsze dodatki. Wprowadzono też możliwość tworzenia klas. Każdy ma możliwość utworzenia pięciu klas. Klasa składa się na: broń główną, broń poboczną, dodatki do tych broni, granat główny, granaty taktyczne i trzy atuty. Atuty też są nowością, są to małe wspomagacze dla gracza, które umożliwiają mu np. zamontowanie drugiego dodatku lub pozwalają mu szybciej biegać. Nowością jest też system serii ofiar (killstreak). Pozwalają one na wezwanie pomocy dla własnej drużyny w zamian za określoną ilość zabójstw bez śmierci gracza (np. za 5 zabójstw w serii można wezwać nalot bombowy). Do tego dodano większą ilość trybów gry. ''Call of Duty: World at War * Stworzona przez – Treyarch * Rok wydania – 2008 * Odbiór gry (PC) – 84% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, Playstation 2, BlackBerry Wraz z World at War ''niejako powrócono do korzeni, bo gra jest osadzona w czasach II wojny światowej. Mimo połączenia wielu mechanik z Call of Duty 3 i 4, gra zanotowała regres względem Modern Warfare, m. in. gorszą mechaniką i słabszą grafiką. Kampania W trybie dla pojedynczego gracza można się wcielić w radzieckiego piechura i przeżywać jego szlak bojowy od Stalingradu do Berlina, oraz amerykańskiego żołnierza z Pacyfiku, co jest małą nowością. W czasie kampanii jest możliwość, np. wezwania ataku rakietowego na pozycje przeciwnika. Poza tym gracz ma okazję wziąć udział w bitwie o Okinawę z perspektywy strzelca samolotu lub walczenia w bitwie pancernej w czołgu T-34. Gra jest o wiele brutalniejsza od poprzedniczek (dostała oznaczenie PEGI 18) głównie ze względu na obecne tortury, większą ilość krwi i tzw. Gib, czyli możliwość oderwania kończyny wroga na wskutek wybuchu. Na broniach, ze względu na realia epoki, znajduje się mniej dodatków niż poprzednio. Poza tym istnieje możliwość ukończenia gry w dwie osoby. Multiplayer Pod względem Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare gra niewiele się zmieniła na tym polu. Dużą nowością jednak jest to, że na niektórych mapach gracz może wsiąść do czołgu i z niego ostrzeliwać wrogów online. Inną nowością jest występowanie czwartego atutu (perk), który jest odpowiedzialny za obsługę pojazdu (np. szybciej obracająca się wieża czołgu lub szybsze ładowanie działa). Nazi Zombies World at War była pierwszą częścią gry, w której występował tryb kooperacyjny. Tutaj polegał on na obronie przed niekończącymi się falami Zombie. W rozgrywce, w której może uczestniczyć od 1 do 4 graczy w przetrwaniu pomagają różne losowe ulepszenia, lub nowe rodzaje pukawek lub perków, które występują w postaci napojów (Perk-a-Cola). Ten tryb został odebrany bardzo dobrze i to on się najbardziej spodobał recenzentom. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Stworzona przez – Infinity Ward * Rok wydania – 2009 * Odbiór gry (PS3) – 94% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, BlackBerry Kolejna część, która w zamyśle nie miała być w kanonie serii. Modern Warfare 2 ''został wydany jako sequel wydanego dwa lata wcześniej Call of Duty 4. On także był osadzony w niedalekiej przyszłości, a fabularnie rozgrywka toczy się 5 lat po pierwszej części Modern Warfare. W historii kampanii dla jednego gracza dochodzi do rosyjskiej inwazji na Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. Gracz wciela się wtedy w żołnierzy NATO-wskich jednostek specjalnych, którzy wykonują misje wspierające USA w wojnie. MW2 przenosi gracza w inne, nieukazane wcześniej tereny, takie jak Brazylia, Afganistan, miejskie tereny Wirginii w USA czy zimowe realia Kamczatki. Gra została odebrana znakomicie, chwalono dynamiczniejszą i ciekawszą kampanię fabularną oraz rozbudowany tryb Multiplayer. Do dziś internauci spierają się, która część jest najlepsza w serii - Modern Warfare 2 czy Call of Duty 4. Kampania Chociaż bardzo wiele mechanik zostało wziętych z poprzedniej części Modern Warfare, to niektóre bardzo mocno poprawiono. Zmieniono grafikę i niektóre tekstury (np. tekstury odbijania się słońca od różnych przedmiotów) przez co oprawa graficzna zadziwia nawet dziś. Wprowadzono fizykę dla granatów, dzięki czemu teraz toczą się one po pochyłych powierzchniach. W kampanii zastosowano system, w którym na ekranie pojawia się punkt, który pokazuje, co gracz powinien zrobić (np. jeśli się pojawi nad głową protagonisty napis "Podążaj za", to gracz wie, co zrobić). Kampania gry, pomimo jej powszechnego uznania, została uznana najbardziej kontrowersyjną w serii (do 2019). Zostało to spowodowane występowaniem tam misji "Nic po rosyjsku", w której gracz miał możliwość dokonania zamachu terrorystycznego na rosyjskie lotnisko. Innym gorącym tematem było przemycenie do gry kontrowersyjnej amerykańskiej ustawy ''"Don't ask, don't tell", ''która została uznana za homofobiczną. Multiplayer Ogólny system w porównaniu do Call of Duty 4 nie zmienił się. Tak samo jak tam wprowadzono system rang, a dodatki do broni (których teraz jest więcej i są bardziej specjalistyczne) odblokowuje się poprzez wypełnianie wyzwań dla danych pukawek. Tym razem za wyzwania oprócz nagrody punktów XP dostaje się także tzw. tytuły oraz emblematy, czyli elementy, z których gracz może zbudować swój własny znak identyfikacyjny w grze. Jednak najbardziej rewolucyjną zmianą w tym trybie było wprowadzenie 15 Serii ofiar, a nie trzech narzuconych, jak poprzednio. Teraz gracz ma możliwość wybrania dowolnych trzech z 15 killstreaków, które będzie starał się zdobyć. Nad niektórymi z nich gracz będzie mógł przejąć kontrolę i z ich pokładu zabijać wrogów (np. Pocisk Predator). Rewolucyjny okazał się też być ostatni killstreak, za który trzeba było zabić 25 osób bez własnej śmierci. Była to Atomówka. Gracz, który ją wezwał, zabijał za jej pomocą wszystkich innych i kończył mecz, jednocześnie wygrywając nie ważne jaki był wynik. Te wszystkie zmiany wywołały, że gracze uznali Modern Warfare 2 za grę Call of Duty z najlepszym trybem wieloosobowym. Operacje specjalne Odpowiedzią Infinity Ward na sukces Trybu Zombie od Treyarch było wprowadzenie do MW2 trybu "Operacje Specjalne". W nim występował szereg 25 misji, które gracz (lub dwóch graczy) miał za zadanie ukończyć. Były to różnorodne misje osadzone w miejscach znanych z kampanii. Zadaniem do wykonania tam były różne, od wybicia danej ilości wrogów, przez wzajemne osłanianie się gracza, aż do wykonania specjalnej misji, np. wykradnięcia danych z wrogiego laptopa. Każdą operację można było ukończyć na trzech poziomach trudności. Im wyższy poziom trudności osiągnął gracz, tym więcej dostawał gwiazdek. Jeśli miał wystarczająco dużo gwiazdek, dostawał dostęp do nowych misji itd. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops * Stworzona przez – Treyarch * Rok wydania – 2010 * Odbiór gry (PS3) – 88% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS Kolejna część serii, tym razem wydana przez Treyarch (i lekko powiązana fabularnie z World at War) została osadzona w czasach Zimnej wojny, gdzie gracz wciela się w kilku żołnierzy (gł. agentów CIA), którzy starają się zapobiec sowieckiej inwazji na USA. Gracz będzie miał możliwość wzięcia tam udziału m. in. w konflikcie w Wietnamie, inwazji w Zatoce Świń na Kubie, powstaniu więźniów radzieckiego Gułagu czy infiltracji komunistycznego obiektu badawczego na Uralu. Gra została bardzo dobrze odebrana za swój tajemniczy klimat i trzymanie napięcia do samego końca. Samą firmę wydającą grę jednak skrytykowano, głównie za obcięcie występującego tam Trybu Zombie i wcielenie jego większości do DLC. Kampania Użyty w grze silnik jest jego zmodyfikowaną wersją z World at War. ''Co ciekawe, rozpiętość czasowa w grze (nie licząc misji "Wszyscy w kamuflażu" w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) po raz pierwszy była tak duża. Pomiędzy pierwszym a ostatnim wspomnieniem Alexa Masona (gł. bohater) jest 7 lat różnicy. W grze po raz pierwszy można było spotkać postacie z realnego świata, takie jak np. John F. Kennedy lub Fidel Castro. W poprzednich odsłonach były one po prostu wspomniane, a tu są elementem rozgrywki. Chociaż cała kampania dla jednego gracza została oceniona pozytywnie, głównie ze względu na mroczność, klimat zimnej wojny i napięcie, to na krytykę zasłużyła wręcz porażająca jakość dodanego tam uzbrojenia. W grze, której główna część fabuły dzieje się w 1968 roku dodano bronie, które w rzeczywistości zostały skonstruowane w latach 70 lub nawet 90 XX w. To dotyczy również dodatków do broni jak np. Celownik kolimatorowy, które w rzeczywistości użyto po raz pierwszy na początku lat 70 XX w. Multiplayer Pod względem mechaniki zastosowano wiele elementów z World at War i wyższego technologicznie Modern Warfare 2. System rang i awansów pozostał (chociaż dodano więcej stopni). Zmiany zaszły w stylu odblokowywania broni. Od teraz, aby zagrać danym karabinem, pierw trzeba go odblokować, a potem zapłacić odpowiednią sumę punktów CoD. Punkty CoD to rodzaj waluty w grze, które gracze zdobywają grając w tym trybie (równocześnie za każde 10 zdobytych punktów doświadczenia dostaje się jeden punkt CoD). Oprócz tego zniknął system odblokowywania dodatków za wypełnianie wyzwań. Teraz wciąż można je wypełniać, lecz aby odblokować dodatek, trzeba za niego zapłacić odpowiednią sumę punktów. Poza tym wprowadzono Kontrakty, czyli dodatkowe wyzwania, za które można dostać dodatkową liczbę punktów. Do tego wprowadzono tzw. Szkolenie bojowe, czyli możliwość zagrania max. 4 graczy na podzielonym ekranie przeciwko botom sterowanym przez komputer. Całość przypomina normalny mecz Multiplayer. Zostało to dodane, aby nowi gracze zapoznali się z nowościami w rozgrywce wieloosobowej. Tryb Zombie Ze względu na cenzurę w Niemczech zmieniono jego nazwę z Nazi Zombies na Tryb Zombie. W Black Ops jest on podobny do swojego poprzednika, jednak teraz jest więcej broni, więcej atutów w postaci napojów, więcej cudownych broni, easter eggów oraz map, na których można kontynuować historię czterech uprzednio poznanych bohaterów. Do tego na jednej z nich jest możliwość zagrania amerykańskimi politykami i Fidelem Castro. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Stworzona przez – Infinity Ward, Sledgehammer Games * Rok wydania – 2011 * Odbiór gry (PS3) – 88% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii Następna część gry ponownie została osadzona w niedalekiej przyszłości i jest zarazem zwieńczeniem oficjalnej serii Modern Warfare. ''Fabuła gry jest bezpośrednią kontynuacją MW2 i skupia się wokół rosyjskiej inwazji na Europę Zachodnią. Gracz, jako żołnierz amerykańskiej Delta Force stawia czoła wrogiej inwazji w słynnych metropoliach, takich jak Paryż, Londyn, Berlin i Hamburg. Inny, równie ważny wątek gry obraca się wokół osobistej wendety żołnierzy Task Force 141 na rosyjskich terrorystach. Gra została odebrana dobrze. Ponownie pobito rekordy sprzedaży, jednak Activision w tym momencie bardzo mocno poczuła oddech konkurencji od Electronic Arts po postacią ich tegorocznej strzelanki ''Battlefield 3. ''Mniej więcej od tego momentu ''Call of Duty ''zaczęła tracić inicjatywę w swojej osobistej wojnie pomiędzy nią a serią Battlefield. Pomimo dobrych jak zwykle ocen, krytykowano najkrótszą jak dotąd kampanię dla jednego gracza oraz to, że grafika i niektóre mechaniki były praktycznie skopiowane od Modern Warfare 2. Kampania Tak jak poprzednio, gracz rozgrywa kilkanaście misji jako członek różnych jednostek specjalnych. Tym razem przedstawione tam lokacje mocno się od siebie różnią. Spotyka się tam wąskie uliczki Paryża, biedne tereny czarnej Afryki, berlińskie wieżowce czy praski zamek zbudowany w średniowieczu. Mechanika kampanii nie różni się od tej przedstawionej w MW2. Ponownie gracz może likwidować tabuny wrogów za pomocą nowoczesnych dronów i helikopterów czy BPN. Teraz można też użyć nowych przedmiotów, jak np. moździerz, świece dymne do oznaczania celów dla specjalistycznego samolotu lub za pomocą lasera wskazać miejsce bombardowania. Ponownie nie obyło się bez kontrowersji, bowiem w grze widać scenę śmierci amerykańskiej rodziny z dzieckiem. Multiplayer Mechanika pozostała podobna jak w przypadku poprzedniej części MW. Jednak doszło do kilku istotnych zmian. Przede wszystkim dodatki do broni nie są odblokowywane po wykonaniu odpowiednich wyzwań, lecz po osiągnięciu odpowiedniego poziomu broni. Następną innowacją są pakiety serii ofiar. Teraz gracz może dla odpowiedniej klasy spersonalizować, czy woli w niej używać pakietu natarcia, wsparcia czy specjalisty. Ten pierwszy niczym nie różni się od killstreaków z poprzednich części. Drugi polega na tym, że aby wezwać daną serię ofiar, należy zdobyć odpowiednią ilość zabójstw niekoniecznie bez własnej śmierci (np. gracz z pakietem wsparcia może wezwać radar za 4 zabójstwa, lecz w międzyczasie może ginąć). Ten pakiet odznacza się wysoką przydatnością dla całej drużyny. Pakiet specjalisty jest tym samym, co pakiet natarcia, z tym że zamiast np. samolotów można zdobyć dodatkowe trzy atuty, co pomaga graczowi. Inną nowością jest tzw. sklep Prestiżu. Walutą w nim są odznaki prestiżu, które gracz zdobywa za kolejne poziomy prestiżu (patrz: Tryb Prestiżu). Za nie gracz może np. zdobyć dodatkową klasę do grania lub przez 2 doby grać zdobywając 2x więcej punktów doświadczenia. Ostatnią zmianą są wcześniej niespotykane tryby multiplayer, jak np. Zakażony, który spotkał się z dużym entuzjazmem u graczy. Operacje specjalne Operacji specjalnych w porównaniu z MW2 jest tylko o 1 mniej, lecz osiem z nich włączono do pakietów DLC, co zostało skrytykowane. Jednak w tym przypadku misje zostały o wiele bardziej rozbudowane. Jest w nich więcej celów do wykonania, a niektóre z nich są rozbudowane fabularnie. Tryb Przetrwanie Był to nowy tryb, który miał imitować tryb Zombie od Treyarch. Polegał on na nieustannym odpieraniu fal wroga, który z każdą kolejną był coraz wytrzymalszy i używał lepszego oręża. Miejscem walki są mapy z trybu wieloosobowego. W rozgrywce, w której uczestniczy od 1 do 2 graczy, jest możliwość obrony za pomocą kupowania coraz to lepszych broni i dodatków do nich. Aby pokonać większych wrogów, można także użyć niektórych serii ofiar, takich jak Pocisk Predator, czy wsparcie żołnierzy NPC. Wyniki zdobyte przez graczy mogą być pokazane znajomym. Tryb spotkał się z dużym uznaniem. Chaos Ostatnim trybem kooperacyjnym w grze, jest ''Chaos ''dostępny w pakietach do pobrania. Polega on na podnoszeniu broni leżącej na podłodze i zabijaniu jak największej liczby wrogów, którzy atakują nieustannie. (do uzupełnienia) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Stworzona przez – Treyarch * Rok wydania – 2012 * Odbiór gry (X360) – 85% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U Była to kolejna część od Treyarch, a zarazem kontynuacja wydanego dwa lata wcześniej Black Ops. ''Po raz pierwszy w historii okres, w jakim dzieje się fabuła odbiegł tak daleko w przyszłość (akcja to 2025 rok). Spowodował to, że część uzbrojenia i dodatków do broni jest fikcyjna. Nie spodobało się to niektórym graczom. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak w tym, aby osiągnąć kolejny komercyjny sukces. W jeden rok udało się sprzedać ponad 24 miliony kopii gry. Ten rekord nie został dotychczas pobity przez żadną inną część Call of Duty. Kampania Kampania gry została poprowadzona dwoma liniami czasowym. Cztery misje mają miejsce w latach 80 XX w. i gracz wciela się wtedy w postacie znane z pierwszej części Black Ops. W tych misjach można wziąć udział w realnych konfliktach z tamtego okresu jak Wojna domowa w Angoli czy Inwazja na Panamę. Druga linia czasowa ma miejsce w 2025 roku i również została podzielona. Część misji to misje fabularne, gdzie gracz jako syn głównego bohatera ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''poznaje tajemnice z przeszłości na temat zaginionego ojca oraz stara się powstrzymać międzynarodowy lewicowy ruch terrorystyczny. Pozostałe to tzw. operacje Grupy Uderzeniowej. W nich gracz wciela się w kilku agentów United States Navy SEALs i wykonuje zadania specjalne dla rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych w celu zdobycia stref wpływów. Nowością jest to, że każdy z tych rodzajów misji ma wpływ na zakończenie. W zależności od tego, czy gracz w jakiejś misji zachował komuś życie lub nie, albo ukończył misje Grupy Uderzeniowej pozytywnie, gra może mieć sześć różnych zakończeń. Ponadto, w każdej misji przed graczem stoi 10 wyzwań. Ich ukończenie skutkuje zapisem w tabeli wyników, którą można się podzielić ze znajomymi. Ostatnią z nowości jest możliwość wybrania sobie wyposażenia, z jakim gracz zamierza rozpocząć misję. Niektóre bronie lub dodatki odblokowuje się za wypełnianie określonych wyzwań. Generalnie kampanię oceniono dobrze, ze względu na większą swobodę w wykonywaniu misji. Multiplayer Tryb Multiplayer niewiele się zmienił i stanowi swoisty miszmasz serii Black Ops i Modern Warfare. Tryb odblokowywania broni i dodatków jest taki sam jak w MW3. Zmienił się jednak system zdobywania serii ofiar. Teraz nazywają się one Serie Punktów. Ich rola jest ta sama, jednak zmieniono system ich zdobywania. Wcześniej należało zdobyć ilość zabójstw bez śmierci. Teraz należy zebrać określoną liczbę punktów bez śmierci (np. radar "kosztuje" 425 punktów). Za zabójstwo można dostać 100 punktów, a za asystę od 20 do 80. Jednak za zabójstwa/asysty z określonych serii ofiar dostaje się różne, mniejsze ilości punktów (np. za zabójstwo z VTOL-a dostaje się 5 pkt.). Wprowadzono też tzw. Dzikie Karty. Jeśli ma się określoną dziką kartę, to można zabrać ze sobą np. dodatkowy granat lub dodatek do broni. Podobnie jak w Black Ops, wprowadzono Szkolenie Bojowe. Zombie Powrócił też tryb Zombie, a wraz z nim nowe postacie. Oprócz tego wprowadzono do niego możliwość budowania przedmiotów na mapie, z których pomocą można sobie ułatwić rozgrywkę. Na niektórych mapach są też nowe mechaniki, a mapy są jeszcze bardziej otwarte. Spotyka się tam też nowe rodzaje przeciwników. ''Call of Duty: Ghosts * Stworzona przez – Infinity Ward, Raven Software, Neversoft * Rok wydania – 2013 * Odbiór gry (PS4) – 77% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 4, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Wii U 270px|thumb|[[Call of Duty 2: Big Red One|Call of Duty 2 Big Red One na targach E3 w 2005]]W 2013 roku wydano CoD: Ghosts. ''Było to całkowicie nowe uniwersum i prawdopodobnie pierwsza część nowej podserii w Call of Duty. Tym razem aż trzy studia produkowały grę. Przed premierą określano tę część mianem "rewolucyjnej", a zastosowany w niej silnik określono jako "następnej generacji". Pomimo rzekomych wysiłków pracowników Infinity Ward, w oczach graczy było to rozczarowaniem. Silnik w grze był podrasowaną kopią tego z ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''a grafika nie była powalająca. Chociaż ''Ghosts pobił wyniki sprzedaży tegorocznego Battlefielda 4, ''to dało się wywróżyć powolny upadek marki. Po raz pierwszy też ocena gry była tak niska. Kampania Kampania dla jednego gracza miała miejsce głównie w 2027 roku, co oznaczało kolejne odbiegnięcie w czasie. Ga skupiała się na fikcyjnym konflikcie Stanów Zjednoczonych i Federacji państw Ameryki Południowej. Gracz należy do wyspecjalizowanej jednostki specjalnej Duchy i wykonuje trudne zadania w służbie swojego kraju. Oprócz wykonywania misji, w grze wystąpił wątek rodzinny (do jednostki należeli też brat i ojciec gracza) i wątek pościgu za wrogiem, który dawniej był przyjacielem. W kampanii zastosowano kilka nowych elementów, takich jak możliwość kontrolowania psa bojowego, oznaczania wrogów czy ostrzelania ich za pomocą zdalnego karabinu snajperskiego. Przed wydaniem gry chwalono się m. in. zastosowaniem wysokiej sztucznej inteligencji ryb w misji dziejącej się pod wodą. Rozbawiło to internautów, którzy krytykowali Infinity Ward za skupianie się na nieistotnych elementach, zamiast zajęciem się np. stworzeniem dłuższej kampanii. Multiplayer Trochę więcej zmian zaszło się w trybie wieloosobowym. Podobnie jak w Black Ops II na starcie można do broni dołączyć 2 dodatki. Zwiększono liczbę atutów, jednak wciąż można naraz posiadać tylko 3 z nich. Wyrzucono mechanikę tworzenia znaku wywoławczego, jednak dodano personalizację postaci. Teraz gracz wybiera swoją postać spośród kilkunastu dostępnych. Może też wybrać płeć osoby, jaką chce zagrać. To, oraz wszystkie dodatki i bronie można kupić za tokeny. Tokeny są walutą w grze, które zdobywa się np. za wygraną bitwę. Od czasu do czasu w bitwie można się natknąć na tzw. zadania polowe. Jest to coś w rodzaju walizki, które "wylatują" z gracza po jego śmierci. Inny gracz może podnieść tę walizkę. Po tym dostaje odpowiednie zadanie polowe, za którego wykonanie dostanie dodatkowy token. Jeśli przed wykonaniem zadania zginie, traci możliwość wykonania zadania, chyba że ponownie podniesie walizkę. Taka walizka jest jedna na mecz. Poza tym tryb wieloosobowy względnie się nie zmienił od MW3. Wyginięcie Wyginięcie (Extinction) to nowy tryb, który pojawił się w Call of Duty: Ghosts. W nim max. 4 graczy wciela się w pewnych żołnierzy, których zadaniem jest zniszczenie gniazd kosmitów, którzy opanowali dany obszar. Przeszkadzać im w tym będą przybysze z kosmosu. Za zabijanie kryptyd gracze dostają pieniądze, które może wydać na bronie, amunicję, różnego rodzaju pułapki (np. pułapka elektryczna zabijająca wrogów) czy ulepszenia swoich prywatnych broni obronnych (I.S.U.). Mimo podobieństwa do trybu Zombie, Wyginięcie został uznany przez graczy, jednak skrytykowano to, że darmowa była tylko jedna mapa. ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare * Stworzona przez – Sledgehammer Games * Rok wydania – 2014 * Odbiór gry (XONE) – 82% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 4, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360 W 2014 roku po raz pierwszy w historii grę z serii Call of Duty ''nie wydało ani Infinity Ward, ani Treyarch. Stworzeniem ''Advanced Warfare ''zajęło się studio Sledgehammer Games, które trzy lata wcześniej pomagało przy tworzeniu ''Modern Warfare 3. ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare jeszcze bardziej odbiegła w przyszłość względem poprzedników - kampania ma miejsce w 2054 roku. Spowodowało to, że duża część broni i technologii, z której gracz może tam skorzystać, jest czystą fikcją. Gra została odebrana dość dobrze. Chwalono za bardzo realistyczną grafikę i zastosowane w grze mechaniki, które umożliwiają graczowi np. wysokie skakanie. Co do dużego futuryzmu kampanii zdania są podzielone. Jedni twierdzą, że jest to powiew świeżości, a inni, że futuryzm nie pasuje do serii. Kampania W trybie dla jednego gracza można uczestniczyć w misjach, które mają miejsce na całym świecie, jak: Korea, Grecja, Stany Zjednoczone czy Nigeria. Można podczas niej korzystać z nowoczesnych cudów techniki, jak jazda na ''hovebike'ach ''czy używanie broni energetycznej. W prawie wszystkich misjach główny bohater ma na sobie egzoszkielet, który umożliwia m.in skakanie, robienie uników czy krótkotrwałe unoszenie się nad ziemią. W głównego antagonistę w grze wcielił się sławny aktor Kevin Spacey. Multiplayer Poza dostępnością w grze do egzoszkieletu, rozgrywka wieloosobowa niewiele się zmieniła. (do uzupełnienia) Egzo-Zombie W Advanced Warfare zastosowano nowy tryb kooperacyjny. Był nim tryb ''Egzo Zombie ''podobny do trybu Zombie w grach od Treyarch (do uzupełnienia) ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Stworzona przez – Treyarch * Rok wydania – 2015 * Odbiór gry (PS4) – 81% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 4, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360 Rok później Treyarch wydał trzecią część serii Black Ops i po raz kolejny akcja gry dzieje się daleko w przyszłości - konkretnie w 2065 roku. Żadna z zastosowanych w kampanii gry broni nie jest prawdziwa. Kampania W kampanii zastosowano nowatorskie rozwiązanie. Tym razem nie kieruje się konkretną postacią, lecz człowiekiem o imieniu "''Gracz''". "Graczowi" ''przed rozgrywką można wybrać płeć, kolor skóry, włosy, oczy, itd. Zastosowano to, aby osoba grająca mogła się utożsamić z ''Graczem. ''(do uzupełnienia) Multiplayer W większości rozgrywka wieloosobowa wygląda podobnie jak w Black Ops II. Wyjątkiem jest dostosowanie map do nowych warunków, jak np. używanie czegoś na wzór egzoszkieletu z Advanced Warfare. (do uzupełnienia) Tryb Zombie Nic się nie zmieniło, poza zastosowaniem nowoczesnego uzbrojenia (do uzupełnienia) ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * Stworzona przez – Infinity Ward * Rok wydania – 2016 * Odbiór gry (PC) – 69% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One Infinite Warfare, ''tym razem wydane przez Infinity Ward, jeszcze raz odbiegło w przyszłość - do 2165 roku. Fabularnie gra skupia się na walce dwóch frakcji o ich podboje w kosmosie, co oznacza, że część gry odbędzie się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Gra została oceniona negatywnie przez graczy. Skrytykowano brak zmian w grze oraz ciągłe odbieganie serii w futuryzm. Do końca 2018 roku trailer gry na serwisie YouTube zebrał prawie 4 miliony negatywnych ocen. W 2016 roku gł. konkurent Activision, czyli Electronic Arts wydał strzelankę ''Battlefield 1 ''osadzoną w czasie I wojny światowej. Ta gra pobiła ocenami tegoroczną grę ''Call of Duty. '' Kampania Nic się nie zmieniło. Jak zwykle ostatnimi czasy. Tryb Zombie J.W. ''Call of Duty: WWII * Stworzona przez – Sledgehammer Games * Rok wydania – 2017 * Odbiór gry (XONE) – 80% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One Po długiej przerwie, seria powróciła do korzeni i wydana w 2017 roku gra została osadzona w okresie II wojny światowej. W grze zastosowano mechaniki podobne jak poprzednio, a do tego dodano bardzo realistyczną grafikę. Zmiana realiów trochę pomogła marce. Wyniki sprzedaży podskoczyły względem poprzedników, lecz nie można mówić o sukcesie na miarę choćby Modern Warfare 2. Kampania Kampania dla jednego gracza jest podzielona na kilkanaście oddzielnych misji. Gracz wciela się tam w sierżanta Redda Danielsa, którego szlak bojowy wiedzie od lądowania w Normandii do końca wojny w Europie. W grze jednoosobowej graczowi pomagają fabularni sojusznicy, których gracz może poprosić o amunicję, zaporę ogniową czy granaty dymne. Urozmaiciło to rozgrywkę. Chociaż gra została oceniona dobrze, niektórzy zarzucili tej części powtarzalność, np. już któryś raz w serii powtarza się lądowanie w Normandii. Multiplayer Tryb wieloosobowy pod kilkoma względami jest bardzo podobny do poprzedników, jednak niektóre zmiany nastąpiły. Powrócono do atomówki jako ostatniej serii ofiar. Same serie ofiar także są jakąś nowością. Poza tym wprowadzono punkty oddziału (do uzupełnienia) Zombie Ciągle te same zombie, co tu pisać Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII * Stworzona przez – Treyarch * Rok wydania – 2018 * Odbiór gry (PS4) – 83% * Dostępne platformy – PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One Jak na razie, ostatnia część podserii Black Ops. Kolejna część osadzona w przyszłości, konkretnie w tych samych czasach co Black Ops III. Nadeszły dość duże zmiany w serii. W BOIIII twórcy nie umieścili kampanii fabularnej, przez co jeszcze przed premierą gracze wyrazili oburzenie. Zamiast tego w grze umieszczono serię misji przygotowawczych do trybu wieloosobowego. Oprócz tego, wprowadzono całkiem nowy tryb Blackout. Gra została odebrana dość dobrze, głównie ze względu na innowacyjny Blackout, ponieważ resztę gry uznano za kopię Black Ops III. Multiplayer Poza zmianą wyposażenia graczy, gra się nie zmieniła względem BOIII. Zombie J.W. Blackout Nowy tryb w serii. Jest to tzw. Battle Royal, czyli tryb grany na bardzo dużych mapach, gdzie znajduje się 100 graczy. Każdy z nich (mogą łączyć się w max. 4 osobowy grupy) ma za zadanie zabić całą resztę. Ta osoba (lub grupa), która zostanie jako ostatnia, wygrywa całą grę. Na rozległej mapie jest dużo miejsc, w których ukryte są bronie, dodatki i amunicja. Należy je zbierać, aby zdobyć przewagę w grze. Ten tryb został odebrany bardzo dobrze i uratował ocenę gry. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * Stworzone przez - Infinity Ward * Rok wydania - 2019 * Odbiór gry (PC) - 81% * Dostępne platformy - PC, Playstation 4, Xbox One Jak na razie, ostatnia wydana odsłona serii, tym razem wyprodukowana samodzielnie przez Infinity Ward. W tej części twórcy zastosowali odmienną od innych koncepcję. Chociaż nazwa wskazywałaby na to, że jest to czwarta część podserii Modern Warfare, to jest inaczej. W grze rzeczywiście występują postacie znane z CoD 4 i Modern Warfare 2, jednak linia fabularna nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego. Jest to swoisty reboot serii, czyli zbiór alternatywnych wydarzeń i pomysłów niewykorzystanych w poprzednich częściach. Ponadto twórcy w najnowszej części postanowili połączyć koncepty znane ze "złotych czasów marki Call of Duty" oraz zupełnie nowe pomysły. Gra zebrała w większości pozytywne recenzje, głównie za fotorealistyczną grafikę, niespotykaną dotąd w serii dbałość o szczegóły, ciekawą linię fabularną, tryb Spec Ops oraz Multiplayer. Nie obyło się jednak bez kontrowersji, głównie ze względu na brutalność kampanii dla jednego gracza. Kampania Call of Duty: Modern Warfare opowiada historię Johna Price'a - brytyjskiego żołnierza sił specjalnych. Zostaje on wysłany do Urzykistanu, fikcyjnego państwa na Bliskim Wschodzie, które jest nękane przez wieloletnie wojny. Podczas swojej misji Price stara się powstrzymywać wojska rosyjskie pod komendą nieuczciwego generała Romana Barkowa, które dopuszczają się różnorakich zbrodni na cywilach. Kampania gry została odebrana bardzo pozytywnie. Recenzenci wskazywali na częściowe odejście od znanych wcześniej mechanik w trybie dla jednego gracza. Pochwalono przebieg niektórych misji, które według twórców starały się unaocznić graczowi prawdziwe działania wojenne, gdzie śmierć może czaić się wszędzie. Mieszanie krytycy podeszli natomiast do brutalności niektórych momentów. Po raz pierwszy w serii gracz jako żołnierz zachodnich służb może bezkarnie zabić cywila (lecz gdy stanie się to częściej gra cofa nas do ostatniego zapisanego momentu), a ponadto w jednej z misji występują dzieci. Gra zebrała dużo krytycznych recenzji od rosyjskich graczy, którzy uważają grę za promowanie "antyrosyjskiej propagandy". Mieli oni na myśli brutalne traktowanie cywili w Urzykistanie przez rosyjskich żołnierzy. Twórcy przyznali, że inspiracją do wydarzeń z gry była obecna wojna w Syrii. Czarę goryczy przelał jednak moment, gdy jedna z postaci w Modern Warfare wspomina "autostradę śmierci" na której zginęło wielu cywili po ostrzelaniu jej przez rosyjską artylerię. Termin "autostrady śmierci" odnosi się do rzeczywistego wydarzenia, którym było zbombardowanie cywilnej trasy, jednak dokonały jej amerykańskie wojska. Rosjanie uznali to za przepisywanie historii i celowe przedstawienie ich w negatywnym świetle. Niektórzy rosyjscy blogerzy wezwali do wystawiania negatywnych ocen i bojkotowania gry. Multiplayer W aspekcie gry wieloosobowej nastąpiły mniejsze zmiany względem poprzedników niż w porównaniu z latami zeszłymi. Podobnie jak w Call of Duty: Black Ops II aby odblokować dodatki do broni należy zdobyć odpowiednią ilość punktów doświadczenia daną pukawką. Dużą zmianą okazał się system projektowania własnego karabinu. W grze występuje pula prawie 30 dodatków, a ponadto kilka broni ma unikalne ulepszenia. Dzięki temu można stworzyć dużą liczbę kombinacji. Następna zmiana nastąpiła na polu map trybu wieloosobowego. Mapy są większe i bardziej otwarte niż poprzednio. Nie spowolniło to jednak tempa rozrywki, ponieważ teraz w jednym meczu uczestniczyć może nawet 64 graczy (w poprzednich częściach było to maksymalnie 18). Mechanika rozgrywki na mapach Multiplayer także przeszła małą rewolucję. Gracz może wejść w interakcję z otoczeniem (np. otwierać i zamykać drzwi) oraz używać różnych pojazdów bojowych, od quadów aż po BWP..Dodano także nowe tryby wieloosobowe. Jednym z nich jest 2v2. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest on rozgrywką dwóch drużyn po dwóch graczy. W systemie serii ofiar nie zaszła natomiast żadna zmiana. Operacje specjalne Po 8 latach Infinity Ward powrócił do trybu Operacje Specjalne. On także przeszedł jednak przez szereg zmian. Przede wszystkim misje zostały podzielone na dwie grupy: misje oraz operacje. Pomimo że jest ich liczbowo mniej, posiadają one szereg zalet. Od teraz może w nie grać czterech graczy internetowych. Ponadto można w nich dobrać sobie własnego bohatera oraz wybrać uzbrojenie. Misje są bardziej rozbudowane oraz posiadają pewien zarys fabularny. Można przez to powiedzieć, że ten tryb jest elitarnym dodatkiem do kampanii. Kolejnym trybem jest znany i lubiany przez graczy Tryb Przetrwania znany z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Inne gry z serii Call of Duty: United Offensive * Stworzona przez – Gray Matter Interactive * Rok wydania – 2004 * Odbiór – 87% * Dostępne platformy – PC United Offensive ''to wydany rok po premierze dodatek do ''Call of Duty, ''w której także występowało kilkanaście misji w realiach walk na froncie wschodnim i zachodnim. Nowością w porównaniu do podstawki była możliwość przejęcia kontroli nad pojazdem. Tak jak pierwsza część gry, tu także występował tryb wieloosobowy. Poza tym gra się nie zmieniła, a mimo to została ciepło przyjęta przez recenzentów. ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour * Stworzona przez – Spark Unlimited * Rok wydania – 2004 * Odbiór (PS2) – 77% * Dostępne platformy – Playstation 2, Xbox, GameCube (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2: Big Red One * Stworzona przez – Infinity Ward * Rok wydania – 2005 * Odbiór gry (XBOX) – 78% * Dostępne platformy – GameCube, Xbox, Playstation 2 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Roads to Victory * Stworzona przez – Amaze Entrateinment * Rok wydania – 2007 * Odbiór gry – 66% * Dostępne platformy – PlayStation Portable Gra osadzona w czasie II wojny światowej, która została wydana na przenośną konsolę PlayStation Portable. Zawiera tryby dla jednego i wielu graczy. Kampania Można rozegrać trzy kampanie: amerykańską, brytyjską i kanadyjską . Dostępnych jest w sumie 14 misji. Można wziąć tam udział w takich słynnych operacjach jak: Market Garden, Varsity czy też Blockbuster. Multiplayer Jeśli nie liczyć oczywistych ograniczeń PSP względem konsoli czy komputera, tryb wygląda podobnie jak Call of Duty 1. Występuje tam ciekawy tryb polegający na utrzymaniu flagi przez jak najdłuższy czas. Niektórzy jednak skarżyli się na system celowania z broni. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) * Stworzona przez – n-Space * Rok wydania – 2007 * Odbiór gry – ? * Dostępne platformy – Nintendo DS Specjalna odsłona gry Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare wydana na konsolę Nintendo DS. Ze względu na oczywiste ograniczenia konsoli gra ma trochę inną fabułę, lecz podobne realia. Zawiera tryb jedno i wieloosobowy. Kampania W kampanii gry gracz wciela się w amerykańskiego żołnierza Zacha Parkera, który walczy na Bliskim Wschodzie z terrorystami z OpFor oraz w członka brytyjskiej jednostki specjalnej Special Air Service o pseudonimie Bravo Nine, który w Rosji zwalcza rebelię. Była to pierwsza część Call of Duty wydana na tę konsolę. Została odebrana nawet dobrze. Multiplayer (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) * Stworzona przez '''– n-Space * '''Rok wydania – 2008 * Odbiór gry – 77% * Dostępne platformy – Nintendo DS Jest to wersja Call of Duty: World at War na konsolę Nintendo DS. Pomimo podobieństw realiów gry, zaszło kilka zmian mechanicznych i fabularnych. Kampania W porównaniu do oficjalnej wersji gry ta na konsolę DS dostała możliwość rozegrania kampanii sowieckiej, amerykańskiej i brytyjskiej. Sztuczna inteligencja dostała większą ilość animacji, a ponadto dodano funkcję zagrania w minigierki oraz system nagród. Multiplayer (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts * Stworzona przez '''– Rebellion Developments * '''Rok wydania – 2008 * Odbiór gry – 68% * Dostępne platformy – Playstation 2 Specjalna wersja gry Call of Duty: World at War na konsolę Playstation 2. Był to swoisty prezent dla graczy konsol szóstej generacji, ponieważ potem już żadna część Call of Duty nie wyszła na nie. Co ciekawe, Final Fronts nie posiada trybu wieloosobowego. Kampania W odróżnieniu od oryginalnego World at War tutaj występuje kampania amerykańska na europejskim froncie zachodnim (kampania na Pacyfiku pozostała niezmieniona), a kampania radziecka została wyrzucona. Wiele nowości z World at War zostało tu zastosowanych, lecz ich wygląd był dostosowany do wymagań konsoli. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized * Stworzona przez '''– n-Space * '''Rok wydania – 2009 * Odbiór gry – 75% * Dostępne platformy – Nintendo DS Wersja gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 na konsolę Nintendo. Kampania Fabuła gry zaczyna się pięć lat po wydarzeniach z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). Gracz bierze udział we współczesnych konfliktach zbrojnych. W porównaniu do poprzedników rozgrywka nie zmieniła się znacznie. Dodano więcej pojazdów oraz broni, a AI przeciwników podwyższyło się. Kampania oferuje także więcej aktywności, np. przejmowanie wrogiego BSP lub niszczenie terminali komputerowych. Dodano dodatkowy tryb - Arcade. Polega on na tym samym, co w przypadku głównej serii gier, czyli przejściu kampanii zdobywając punkty za zabicia oraz z ograniczoną liczbą żyć. Multiplayer W rozgrywce wieloosobowej może teraz uczestniczyć do sześciu graczy. Mogą zagrać np. w tryb Przetrwania, gdzie odpierają niekończące się fale wrogów. Podobny tryb zastosowano w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 dwa lata później. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) * Stworzona przez '''– n-Space * '''Rok wydania – 2010 * Odbiór gry – 74% * Dostępne platformy – Nintendo DS Specjalna edycja Call of Duty: Black Ops na konsolę Nintendo. Kampania W odróżnieniu od oryginalnej wersji gry, fabuła toczy się jedynie w latach 1967-68. Postaci grywalnych jest wiele, jednak najważniejszą z nich jest sierż. Michael Shaw. Tematyka gry jest podobna - osią historyczną jest rywalizacja mocarstw podczas zimnej wojny. Co ciekawe, Alex Mason jest tu postacią NPC. Multiplayer (do uzupełnienia) Zombie Po raz pierwszy tryb Zombie pojawił się na Nintendo DS. W przeciwieństwie do oryginału, tutaj przeciwnicy w małym stopniu przypominają Zombie. Grywalna jest jedna mapa - Kino der Toten. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance * Stworzona przez '''– n-Space * '''Rok wydania – 2011 * Odbiór gry – 57% * Dostępne platformy – Nintendo DS Wersja Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 dla graczy DS-a, a jednocześnie ostatnia część Call of Duty na tę konsolę. Kampania Akcja gry dzieje się dzień przed fabułą Modern Warfare 3. Gracz jako członek Gwardii Narodowej musi odpierać inwazję Rosjan na Alaskę, Nevadę oraz Baltimore w Maryland. Tryb dla jednego gracza cechuje się większą dynamiką od poprzedników. Multiplayer W tej grze wprowadzono dużą zmianę do trybu wieloosobowego. Od teraz w rozgrywce na Nintendo może uczestniczyć aż 14 graczy podzielonych na dwa zespoły. Grają oni w tradycyjne tryby. Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies * Stworzona przez '''– Idewaworks Game Studio * '''Rok wydania – 2011 * Odbiór gry – 70% * Dostępne platformy – Urządzenia mobilne Pierwsza gra z serii Call of Duty wydana na urządzenia mobilne. Można było ją pobrać przez Google Play (urządzenia z systemem Android) lub App Store (urządzenia z iOS). Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, rozgrywka polega na zmaganiu gracza z hordami Zombie. Tryb jest bardzo podobny do tego znanego z Call of Duty: Black Ops. Gra nie jest dostępna w Polsce. Tryb Zombie Gra zawiera w sobie cztery mapy (Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade, Ascension i Call of the Dead) oraz tryb samouczkowy. Mechanika rozgrywki bardzo przypomina grę z głównej części serii, wraz z dostępnymi broniami oraz perkami. Jeśli chodzi o zmiany, to grę można zapisać w dowolnym momencie oraz dodano możliwość wybrania swojej postaci. Ponadto wszedł proces mikrotransakcji. Jeśli graczowi brakuje punktów do np. zakupu swojej ulubionej broni, to może je dokupić za prawdziwe pieniądze. Gra została odebrana dobrze. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified * Stworzona przez '''– nStigate Games * '''Rok wydania – 2012 * Odbiór gry – 72% * Dostępne platformy – Playstation Vita Pierwsza i jak na razie jedyna część Call of Duty wydana na przenośną konsolę Playstation Vita. Dodano kilka nowości, aby ustosunkować się do nowej konsoli. Fabuła gry dzieje się podczas zimnej wojny. Poza trybem singleplayer dodano też tryb Multiplayer i nowy tryb hostiles. (do uzupełnienia) Pozostałe materiały w kanonie serii Do kanonu serii Call of Duty oprócz gier zalicza się także jeden komiks, dziennik oraz filmy. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost * Rok wydania - 2010 * Typ - komiks Modern Warfare 2: Ghost to seria komiksów opowiadająca historię drugorzędnego bohatera gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Simona "Ghosta" Riley'a przed fabułą gry. Opowiada ona m. in. o jego dzieciństwie, wstąpieniu do armii oraz dlaczego "Ghost" nosi swoją tajemniczą kominiarkę. Komiks ma sześć części i został odebrany bardzo dobrze. Oznaczenie jego okładki logiem Modern Warfare 2 oznacza, że leży on w kanonie serii. Obecnie wszystkie części komiksu są dostępne w internecie. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish * Rok wydania - 2013 * Typ - film krótkometrażowy Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish (polski tytuł: Operacja Kingfish) to krótkometrażowy filmik nagrany przez fanów serii Call of Duty opowiadający o tajnej misji bohaterów gier Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mającej na celu złapania tytułowego terrorysty - Władimira Makarowa. Film został nagrany na bardzo wysokim poziomie z dopracowanymi elementami charakterystycznymi występujących w nim postaci i dobrze wykonanymi replikami broni. Filmik został uznany przez Activision za kanoniczy, a na serwisie YouTube ma on już prawie 10 mln odsłon. Soap's Journal (pol. Dziennik Soapa) * Rok wydania - 2011 * Typ - książeczka Soap's Journal to dziennik wojenny prowadzony przez główną postać serii Modern Warfare - Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha w którym fani serii mogą przeczytać interesujące fakty i osobiste przemyślenia bohatera. Został wydany przez Activision w 2011 roku i dostali go gracze, którzy zakupili wersję Hardened gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Dziennik nie został wydany w wersji polskiej, jednak obecnie można go znaleźć w internecie. Dodatki Dodatki, DLC (downloadable content, zawartość do pobrania) to produkt oferujący danej grze komputerowej rozszerzenie o dodatkowe gratki dla graczy. W serii Call of Duty DLC zazwyczaj stanowią dodatkowe mapy lub misje specjalne, lecz od czasów premiery Call of Duty: Black Ops II są to także dodatkowe bronie, które nie pojawiły się w podstawowej wersji, a także kamuflaże nazywane pakietami personalizacyjnymi. Należy nadmienić, że kilka lat od premiery danego DLC zazwyczaj jest on sprzedawany wraz z innymi pakietami do danej gry po mocno zaniżonej cenie lub nawet za darmo. Czasem zbiega się to z premierą nowej gry z serii. Call of Duty 2 Bonus Map Pack * Zawartość: dwie mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Vossenack i Wallendar) * Data udostępnienia: 24 maja 2006 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360 * Cena: Darmowa Skirmish Map Pack * Zawartość: dwie mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Beaumont-Hague i Kalach) * Data udostępnienia: 31 maja 2006 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360 * Cena: 200 MP (Microsoft Points) Invasion Map Pack * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Crossroads, Newvillers, Normandy i Decoytown) * Data udostępnienia: 29 czerwca 2006 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360 * Cena: 400 MP (Microsoft Points) Call of Duty 3 Valor Map Pack * Zawartość: pięć map trybu wieloosobowego (Crossing, Ironclad, La Bourgade, Stalag 23 i Wildwood) * Data udostępnienia: 27 stycznia 2007 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360 * Cena: 400 MP Bravo Map Pack * Zawartość: pięć map trybu wieloosobowego, z czego dwie pochodzą z Call of Duty: United Offensive (Gare Centrale, Marseilles, Aller Haut, Seine River i Rimling) * Data udostępnienia: 31 maja 2007 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360 * Cena: 400 MP Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare/Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Variety Map Pack * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Broadcast, Creek, Chinatown i Killhouse) oraz 10 zrzutów zaopatrzenia (tylko Remaster) * Data udostępnienia: 4 kwietnia (X360), 24 kwietnia (PS3), 5 czerwca (PC) 2008 roku/21 marca (PS4), 20 kwietnia 2017 roku (PS i XONE) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC/Xbox One, Playstation 4, PC * Cena: Darmowa (standardowa wersja, PC), 38 zł (PS3, X360), 57 zł (PS4, XONE) Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 1 * Zawartość: trzy mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Knee Deep, Nightfire i Station) oraz jedna dodatkowa mapę trybu Zombie (Verrückt) * Data udostępnienia: 19 marca 2009 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: Darmowa (PC), 42 zł (PS3), 35 zł (X360) Map Pack 2 * Zawartość: trzy mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Banzai, Corrosion i Sub Pens) oraz jedna dodatkowa mapę trybu Zombie (Shi No Numa) * Data udostępnienia: 11 czerwca 2009 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: Darmowa (PC), 42 zł (PS3), 35 zł (X360) Map Pack 3 * Zawartość: trzy mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Battery, Revolution i Breach) oraz jedna dodatkowa mapę trybu Zombie (Der Riese) * Data udostępnienia: 6 sierpnia 2009 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: Darmowa (PC), 42 zł (PS3), 35 zł (X360) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Stimulus Package * Zawartość: pięć map trybu wieloosobowego (Crash, Overgrown, Storm, Bailout i Salvage) * Data udostępnienia: 30 marca (X360)/4 maja (PC)/19 maja (PS3) 2010 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 55 zł (X360), 53 zł (PC), 57 zł (PS3) Resurgence Pack * Zawartość: pięć map trybu wieloosobowego (Strike, Vacant, Carnival, Trailer Park i Fuel) * Data udostępnienia: 3 czerwca (X360)/6 lipca (PC)/7 lipca (PS3) 2010 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 55 zł (X360), 53 zł (PC), 57 zł (PS3) Call of Duty: Black Ops First Strike * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Stadium, Discovery, Kowloon i Berlin Wall) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Ascension) * Data udostępnienia: 1 lutego (X360)/3 marca (PS3)/25 marca (PC) 2011 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 55 zł (X360), 53 zł (PC), 59 zł (PS3) Escalation * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Hotel, Convoy, Zoo i Stockpile) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Call of the Dead) * Data udostępnienia: 3 maja (X360)/2 czerwca (PC)/9 czerwca (PS3) 2011 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 55 zł (X360), 53 zł (PC), 57 zł (PS3) Annihilation * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Drive-In, Hangar 18, Hazard i Silo) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Shangri-La) * Data udostępnienia: 28 czerwca (X360)/28 lipca (PC)/10 sierpnia (PS3) 2011 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 55 zł (X360), 53 zł (PC), 59 zł (PS3) Rezurrection * Zawartość: pięć map trybu Zombie (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Moon i Der Riese), kompletna ścieżka dźwiękowa z trybu Zombie oraz motyw XMB (tylko posiadaczy PS3) * Data udostępnienia: 23 sierpnia (X360)/22 września 2011 roku (PC, PS3) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 55 zł (X360), 53 zł (PC), 59 zł (PS3) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Collection 1 * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Liberation, Piazza, Overwatch i Black Box) oraz dwie misje trybu operacji specjalnych (Czarny lód, Negocjator) * Data udostępnienia: 20 marca 2012 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena:55 zł (PC) Collection 2 * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu multiplayer (Sanctuary, Foundation i Oasis), dwie misje Operacji specjalnych (Pancernik, Odstrzał), nowy tryb wieloosobowy "Pojedynek" oraz dwie mapy do niego (Getaway, Lookout) * Data udostępnienia: 22 maja 2012 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 55 zł (PC) Collection 3: Chaos Pack * Zawartość: cztery misje trybu operacji specjalnych (Arktyczny zwiad, Podpal ich, Przesyłka specjalna, Zawrót głowy), trzy mapy do trybu Pojedynek (Intersection, U-Turn, Vortex) oraz nowy tryb kooperacyjny - "Chaos" * Data udostępnienia: 8 sierpnia 2012 roku * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 60 zł (Steam, PC) Collection 4: Final Assault * Zawartość: pięć map trybu wieloosobowego (Decommission, Off Shore, Gulch, Boardwalk i Parish) * Data udostępnienia: 6 września 2012 roku * Dostępne platformy: PS3, Xbox 360, PC * Cena: 60 zł (Steam, PC) Call of Duty: Black Ops II Revolution * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Mirage, Grind, Downhill i Hydro), jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Die Rise), bonusową broń do trybu Multiplayer (Rozjemca) oraz nowy tryb w trybie Zombie (Zawrócony) * Data udostępnienia: 29 stycznia 2013 roku (X360), 28 lutego 2013 roku (PS3, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 58 zł (X360), 61 zł (PS3), 63 zł (PC) Uprising * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Studio, Magma, Encore i Vertigo) oraz jedną mapę trybu Zombie (Mob of the Dead) * Data udostępnienia: 16 kwietnia 2013 roku (X360), 16 maja 2013 roku (PS3, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 58 zł (X360), 61 zł (PS3), 63 zł (PC) Vengeance * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Detour, Uplink, Rush i Cove), jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Buried) oraz nowa broń trybu Zombie (Ray Gun Mark II) * Data udostępnienia: 2 lipca 2013 roku (X360), 1 sierpnia 2013 roku (PS3, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 58 zł (X360), 61 zł (PS3), 63 zł (PC) Apocalypse * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Frost, Takeoff, Dig i Pod) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Origins) * Data udostępnienia: 27 sierpnia 2013 roku (X360), 26 września 2013 roku (PS3, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PC * Cena: 58 zł (X360), 61 zł (PS3), 63 zł (PC) Call of Duty: Ghosts Onslaught * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Fog, BayView, Containment i Ignition), jedna mapa trybu Wyginięcie (Nightfall) oraz dwie bronie do trybu Multiplayer (Maverick i Maverick-A2) * Data udostępnienia: 28 stycznia 2014 roku (X360, XONE), 27 lutego 2014 roku (PS3, PS4, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PC * Cena: 57 zł (X360, XONE), 61 zł (PS3, PS4), 56 zł (PC) Devastation * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Behemoth, Ruins, Unearthed i Collision), jedna mapa trybu Wyginięcie (Mayday) oraz nowa broń do trybu Multiplayer (Ripper) * Data udostępnienia: 3 kwietnia 2014 roku (X360, XONE), 8 maja 2014 roku (PS3, PS4, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PC * Cena: 57 zł (X360, XONE), 61 zł (PS3, PS4), 56 zł (PC) Invasion * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Pharaoh, Departed, Mutiny i Favela), oraz jedna mapa trybu Wyginięcie (Awakening) * Data udostępnienia: 3 czerwca 2014 roku (X360, XONE), 2 lipca 2014 roku (PS3, PS4, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PC * Cena: 57 zł (X360, XONE), 61 zł (PS3, PS4), 56 zł (PC) Nemesis * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Goldrush, Subzero, Dynasty i Showtime), oraz jedna mapa trybu Wyginięcie (Exodus) * Data udostępnienia: 5 sierpnia 2014 roku (X360, XONE), 4 września 2014 roku (PS3, PS4, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PC * Cena: 57 zł (X360, XONE), 61 zł (PS3, PS4), 56 zł (PC) Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Havoc * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Core, Urban, Sideshow i Drift), dwie bronie do rozgrywki Multiplayer (AE4, CEL-3), jedna mapa trybu Egzo Zombie (Outbreak) oraz jedna broń do tego trybu (Cauterizer) * Data udostępnienia: 27 stycznia 2015 roku (X360, XONE), 27 lutego 2015 (PS3, PS4), 3 marca 2015 (PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PC * Cena: 57 zł (X360, XONE), 61 zł (PS3, PS4), 56 zł (PC) Ascendance * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Perplex, Site 244, Climate i Chop Shop), jedna broń do rozgrywki Multiplayer (Ohm), jedna mapa trybu Egzo Zombie (Infection) oraz nową listę gier (Kotwiczka) * Data udostępnienia: 31 marca 2015 roku (X360, XONE), 31 kwietnia 2015 (PS3, PS4, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PC * Cena: 57 zł (X360, XONE), 61 zł (PS3, PS4), 56 zł (PC) Supremacy * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Skyrise, Parliament, Kremlin i Compound) oraz jedna mapa trybu Egzo Zombie (Carrier) * Data udostępnienia: 2 czerwca 2015 roku (X360, XONE), 2 lipca 2015 (PS3, PS4, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PC * Cena: 57 zł (X360, XONE), 61 zł (PS3, PS4), 56 zł (PC) Reckoning * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Overload, Quarantine, Fracture i Swarm) oraz jedna mapa trybu Egzo Zombie (Descent) * Data udostępnienia: 4 sierpnia 2015 roku (X360, XONE), 4 września 2015 (PS3, PS4, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PC * Cena: 57 zł (X360, XONE), 61 zł (PS3, PS4), 56 zł (PC) Call of Duty: Black Ops III Awakening * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Skyjacked, Rise, Splash, Gauntlet) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Der Eisendrache) * Data udostępnienia: 2 lutego 2016 roku (PS4), 3 marca (PC, XONE), 5 kwietnia (PS3), 5 maja (X360) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PC * Cena: 61 zł (PS4, PS3), 57 zł (X360, XONE), 194 zł (PC, wraz z przepustką sezonową) Eclipse * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Spire, Rift, Knockout, Verge) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Zetsubou No Shima) * Data udostępnienia: 19 kwietnia 2016 roku (PS4), 19 maja 2016 roku (PC, XONE) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 61 zł (PS4), 57 zł (XONE), 194 zł (PC, wraz z przepustką sezonową) Descent * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Empire, Cryogen, Berserk, Rumble) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Gorod Krovi) * Data udostępnienia: 12 lipca 2016 roku (PS4), 11 sierpnia 2016 roku (PC, XONE) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 61 zł (PS4), 57 zł (XONE), 194 zł (PC, wraz z przepustką sezonową) Salvation * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Micro, Rupture, Outlaw, Citadel) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Revelations) * Data udostępnienia: 6 września 2016 roku (PS4), 6 października 2016 roku (PC, XONE) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 61 zł (PS4), 57 zł (XONE), 194 zł (PC, wraz z przepustką sezonową) Zombies Chronicles * Zawartość: osiem odnowionych map trybu Zombie (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La, Moon i Origins), trzy wizytówki oraz limitowany kamuflaż do broni * Data udostępnienia: 16 maja 2017 roku (PS4), 15 czerwca 2017 roku (PC, XONE) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 116 zł Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Sabotage * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Noir, Renaissance, Neon, Dominion) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Rave in the Redwoods) * Data udostępnienia: 31 stycznia 2017 roku (PS4), 2 marca 2017 roku (XONE, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 61 zł (PS4, XONE), 194 zł (PC, wraz z przepustką sezonową) Continuum * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Excess, Turista, Archive, Scrap) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Shaolin Shuffle) * Data udostępnienia: 18 kwietnia 2017 roku (PS4), 18 maja 2017 roku (XONE, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 61 zł (PS4, XONE), 194 zł (PC, wraz z przepustką sezonową) Absolution * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Ember, Bermuda, Permafrost, Fore) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (Attack of the Radioactive Thing) * Data udostępnienia: 6 lipca 2017 roku (PS4), 6 sierpnia 2017 roku (XONE, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 61 zł (PS4, XONE), 194 zł (PC, wraz z przepustką sezonową) Retribution * Zawartość: cztery mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Carnage, Heartland, Altitude, Depot 22) oraz jedna mapa trybu Zombie (The Beast from Beyond) * Data udostępnienia: 12 września 2017 roku (PS4), 12 października 2017 roku (XONE, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 61 zł (PS4, XONE), 194 zł (PC, wraz z przepustką sezonową) Call of Duty: WWII The Resistance * Zawartość: trzy mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Anthropoid, Occupation, Valkyrie), jedna mapa trybu Wojna (Operation Intercept) oraz jedna mapa trybu Nazi Zombies (Na Brzegu Mroku) * Data udostępnienia: 30 stycznia 2018 roku (PS4), 1 marca 2018 roku (XONE, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 58 zł (PS4), 61 zł (XONE) The War Machine * Zawartość: trzy mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Dunkirk, Egypt, V2), jedna mapa trybu Wojna (Operation Husky) oraz jedna mapa trybu Nazi Zombies (Tron Cieni) * Data udostępnienia: 10 kwietnia 2018 roku (PS4), 10 maja 2018 roku (XONE, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 58 zł (PS4), 61 zł (XONE) United Front * Zawartość: trzy mapy trybu wieloosobowego (Market Garden, Monte Cassino, Stalingrad), jedna mapa trybu Wojna (Operation Supercharge) oraz jedna mapa trybu Nazi Zombies (Ciernisty Szlak) * Data udostępnienia: 26 czerwca 2018 roku (PS4), 26 lipca 2018 roku (XONE, PC) * Dostępne platformy: Playstation 4, Xbox One, PC * Cena: 58 zł (PS4), 61 zł (XONE) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ''XRK Weapons Pack '' * Zawiera 2 nowe bronie (M4A1 i .357 Magnum). ''Operator Pack '' (do uzupełnienia) Firmy tworzące Call of Duty *Infinity Ward *Gray Matter Interactive *Treyarch *Spark Unlimited *n-Space *Rebellion Developsments *Amaze Enterainment *Underground Development *Ideaworks Game Studio *Raven Software *Sledgehammer Games *Faceroll Games *Certain Affinity de:Call of Duty-Serie el:Call of Duty (σειρά) en:Call of Duty (series) es:Call of Duty (saga) fr:Call of Duty (série) ja:コール オブ デューティ（シリーズ） nl:Call of Duty (serie) pt-br:Call of Duty (série) ru:Call of Duty (серия игр) sv:Call of Duty (spelserie) zh:使命召唤（系列） Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia